


moments off

by santanico



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan goes down on Josephine from under her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments off

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme! It's been a while. For this [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15060.html?thread=58334164#t58334164).

Sometimes she needs to not think of things so - intently.

This might be a little overly complicated, but being the Inquisitor is hard work and being ambassador to the Inquisition is as well, so Trevelyan's pretty sure they can pull it off.

Josephine's chair is big, which thankfully means that her desk is too. It's not spacious, but there's enough space for Trevelyan to kneel under and if she keeps her shoulders and her head down, it's not immediately uncomfortable.

Josephine taps her fingers along the top of the desk, then picks up her quill to fiddle with it. Trevelyan can hear the noise, and she reaches out awkwardly to stroke the top of Josephine's right thigh. Josephine's leg twitches and she lets out a breath.

The room is empty - for now.

It isn't exactly that they're playing to get caught. Josie had admitted she liked the excitement of the thing, her faced flushed and eyes turned toward the ceiling while she laid in bed, but they had also agreed that they would be careful about it. That meant, for Trevelyan, checking people's schedules and canceling any meetings from that lunch hour. They decided not to block the doors off, though it was considered.

"Relax, Josie," Trevelyan murmurs from under the desk. "C'mon, it's no fun if you're just tense."

Josephine sighs and reaches a hand under the desk, stroking her fingers lightly through Trevelyan's hair. "Alright," she says, "go on, then."

Trevelyan grins and adjusts again, reaching under Josephine's skirt to pull at her frills. Revealing bare legs, Trevelyan finds herself smiling further as she leans forward and kisses Josephine's knee.

Josephine shifts forward. "Maker...what if someone does catch us?"

Trevelyan muffles her laugh into Josephine's skirt before hiking it up. "Don't worry so much," she says, just loudly enough that Josephine can hear her. "Concentrate on me."

With that in mind, and with Josephine's leg muscles relaxing, Trevelyan hooks her fingers in Josie's underwear, tugging them down around her thighs. The skirts are still in the way, but Trevelyan already knew about that much - and it's not like this is the first time she's gone down on Josie while nearly suffocating.

She takes a deep breath, and scoots forward on her knees.

Josephine smells divine - Trevelyan feels herself start salivating as she inches closer, and though her vision isn't perfect, she manages to part Josephine's folds with her fingers easily enough. She presses a kiss directly on Josephine's clit, and there's a twitch and then a sigh, barely heard, above her. Trevelyan is pretty sure that Josephine is leaning over the desk, maybe staring at a blank piece of parchment and trying to keep her expression neutral.

Trevelyan grins and laves her tongue over Josephine's entrance, up to her clit again. She turns it into a rhythm, moving into it carefully but quickly enough. Josephine is starting to tense again, her thighs quivering, and Trevelyan keeps going, quick motions of her tongue and then her mouth and lips and sucking on Josie's clit.

There's a sharp gasp, and Trevelyan grins again and presses her tongue hard into Josie's swollen clit. She tastes like nothing Trevelyan could ever imagine or recreate, and Trevelyan ignores the throbbing between her legs to focus on getting Josephine over the edge, wrapping an arm securely around her left leg.

It doesn't take long, which is a bit of a surprise, for Josephine's breathing to really pick up. It's the hand in Trevelyan's hair, reaching under skirts and pulling her closer, that spurs Trevelyan on - she sucks and licks and assumes she's hitting all the right spots.

It's a risk, but Trevelyan takes it because they've _talked_ about it, even if there's never been time when Trevelyan goes down on her. As quickly as she can, Trevelyan shifts slightly and uses her right hand to slide two fingers into Josephine's wet entrance. An audible gasp and then a whimper follows, and Trevelyan closes her eyes, pumping her fingers in and out in thrusts just slightly slower than the pace of her sucking lips.

"Oh, Maker - "

Josephine's body tenses and a shudder spreads through her - the pulsing and clenching around Trevelyan's fingers let her know her work is done, and Trevelyan gives a last few slow licks to Josephine's just slightly twitching clit before she sits back, nearly bumping her head on the table as she pulls her head (and fingers) out from under Josephine's thick skirts.

Trevelyan licks her lips, considering slipping a hand into her trousers right there, before Josephine pushes the chair back, tugging up her undergarments.

"Come here," Josephine says, motioning for Trevelyan to come out. Trevelyan crawls, awkwardly, out from under the desk and Josephine grabs her by the collar of her tunic and kisses her.

Trevelyan ends up on the desk, pushed over parchment and an ink well - thankfully, one that's heavy enough it doesn't spill but teeters for a moment. 

"Josie -" Trevelyan starts, but then Josephine is leaning over her, their chests pressed together, and unbuttoning her trousers. Trevelyan wines as Josephine's hand slides under her smallclothes, and rough fingers brush against her clit. They don't stop there, however - Josephine circles her index finger in Trevelyan's wetness and then thrusts her index and middle finger inside Trevelyan swiftly.

Trevelyan groans and shivers, rocking her hips down as best as she can to take more. Josephine holds her in place as she fucks her, and Trevelyan grips the edge of the desk until she's pushed to the brink, and comes hard around Josephine's fingers. 

She ends up collapsed against the desk, laughing and breathing heavily as Josephine curses and adjusts her dress and skirts, flattening them against her legs and reaching up to untie her hair.

Trevelyan slips off the desk and gazes at Josephine for a minute. "Fun?" she says, giving Josie a lopsided grin.

With a huff, Josephine laughs. "That's a word for it, I suppose," she admits, flicking a glance Trevelyan's way. "We should work out the finer details at some point, however."

"Agreed," Trevelyan says, leaning over and kissing Josephine. "We needed a break, though."

"Oh, we certainly did."


End file.
